Changeling
=Changeling= ... Physical Description: Changelings strongly resemble their doppelganger lineage, with only a passing nod to their human heritage. Unlike true doppelgangers, changelings do have gender in their natural form, although they can adopt any shape they like. Their faces have slightly more distinct features than a doppelganger’s, including a hint of nose and lips, though their eyes remain blank white and the rest of their facial features don’t look quite as finished as those on a human. Anatomically, changelings are highly mimetic. Lacking skin and hair pigmentation and possessing cloudy white eyes, their natural form being very reminiscent of a blank slate. Although they are similar to humans in height, a changeling’s natural form is almost universally frail. By shapeshifting, however, a changeling can perfectly imitate the appearance of creatures that fit a similar physical archetype, its body chemistry actually changing to match that of the other race. Personality: In general, changelings are prudent and cautious, preferring to take risks only when they feel that their chances of success are good or the payoff is worth it. They appreciate the finer things in life and take great pleasure in the comforts of a wealthy lifestyle when they can obtain it. They avoid direct confrontation, preferring stealthy strikes and hasty retreats whenever possible. In conversation, they are soft-spoken but have a gift for drawing out more information than the other party intends to reveal. Society: Philosophically, changelings can generally be segregated into two groups. Passers wish to assimilate themselves into the society they live in, and generally refrain from assuming their natural form in favor of maintaining a single identity as a member of another race. Becomers are very much the opposite, embracing the duality offered by their abilities and coordinating multiple lives at once. Having several identities and allegiances that they must keep separate from one another can cause an understandable amount of cognitive dissonance and conflicts of identity within a particular changeling. Mental instability is not uncommon amongst those Becomers, while Passers who settle on a particular identity are often much more accommodating. Some may decide to join a Gestalt of Doppelganger and embrace their lineage completly. Relations: Changelings have a deserved reputation for deceit, as their propensity to rarely exist in their natural form makes a great deal of their existence a total falsehood. Those who are careful enough to go undetected, however, maintain as cordial of relations with others as is typical amongst the race(s) they are impersonating. Nobody with any sense completely trusts a changeling. Many people, however, have reason to do business with them. Most members of other races treat changelings with extreme caution. Alignment and Religion: Changelings tend to be of neutral alignment, although their vocations tend to be illicit in nature. Those with multiple identities may be a law-abiding citizen at one time and a lawless marauder at another, but more often the former is a cover to mask the activities of the latter. Changelings of all alignments exist, but most gravitate toward the neutral alignment. They focus on their own concerns without any meaningful regard for laws or morals. Many have their own code of honor but are also fiercely independent. Some refuse to engage in assassination, while others embrace that path as the most perfect form of the changeling art of deception. Many changelings revere the deity known as the Traveler, one of the Dark Six. Others follow a personal philosophy of the perfect form, in which physical transformation is a mystical practice symbolizing spiritual purification. This philosophy is curiously amoral, and its practitioners include both assassins and saintly ascetics. Changeling Racial Traits *'Medium': Changeling are naturally Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Changeling have a base speed of 30 feet. *'+2 Charisma': Changeling are good in social interaction *'Shapechanger:' Changeling are creatures of the Humanoid type with the (Shapeshiter) subtype. *'Darkvision': Changelings have Darkvision 60 ft. *'Persona (Ex)' Après 8h de repos, il est possible de changer de Persona. Le persona adopté dure jusqu'au prochain changement de persona. Il est possible d'avoir un maximum de Persona égal à son Bonus de Constitution. Lorsqu'un Persona est choisi pour la première fois, une apparence est choisie, il en va de même pour son alignement, Type, Subtype, Langue et sa Race. Il gagne également un bonus de +2 dans une caractéristique au choix, dans une compétence au choix et 1 don racial pour lequel il a les pré-requis. Il n'est pas possible de choisir Changeling comme Race à imiter. *'Languages': Changelings begin play speaking Common. Changelings with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). *'Strong Mind' : Changeling have a +2 Racial Bonus to Resist Charm & Sleep effects. *'Sociopath' : Changeling have a +2 Racial bonus to Bluff & Disguise *'Spell Resistance:' Changeling have a Spell Resistance of 5 + Hit Dice *'Natural Magic:' An Changeling has a small pool of reserve energy they may tap into daily. An Changeling has 1 charge + 1 charge per three class levels. You also gain +1 Charge for every Changeling Feats you have. A charge may be spent to power a feat with the Changeling descriptor the current Racial feat of the race your are emulating or to activate one of the following spell-like abilities with a caster level equals the changeling's character level. : **Disguise Self **Message **Vocal Alteration Changeling Paragon Alignment: Any. Hit Die: Moyen (8) Saves: Fortitude (Moyen +1) , Reflex (Moyen +1) , Will (Moyen +1) Base Attack Bonus : Moyen (+0.75) Skill Ranks at Each Level: Bon (+4) Skills: The changeling paragon can choose any 8 skills to be class skills. 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Changeling paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Changeling paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (but not tower shields). In addition, they are proficient with any one martial weapon of their choice. Changeling paragons not already proficient with all martial weapons may forgo their martial weapon proficiency and instead gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat. Class Features: At 2nd, 3rd, and 5th level, a Changeling paragon gains class features (including spellcasting ability) and an increase in effective level as if she had also gained a level in a class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain the benefit of her previous class’s Hit Dice, attack progression, skill points, or saving throws. If a Changeling paragon has levels in more than one class, she must choose which class to apply the effective level increase to at each level. You can choose to gain 1 Multiclass feat or 1 Bonus Essentia feat each time you gain a class feature level instead. If a Changeling paragon has no levels in any other class, she may choose a base class and begin gaining class features from that class (she is considered to have a class level of 0, to which she adds these bonus levels). Ability Boost: At 3rd level, and again at 5th level, a changeling paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to an ability score of her choice. These two bonuses must be applied to different ability scores but one of them can be the same as the one gain via the Persona ability. Each Persona have their own bonus. 'Changeling Prestige' ... Versatile Persona: You can now change your Persona after 1 hour of Meditation, if you choose a Spellcasting or Manifesting class, you have no spells available until you have rest to regain your power. Enhanced Changeling: All Changeling feats have their Essentia capacity increase by the amount in the table. Catégorie:Races